The present invention is generally related to eating utensils such as spoons, forks and dinner knives.
The alteration of eating utensils to form sharpened weapons is a well-known problem in correctional institutions. Forks, dinner knives and spoons are easily transformed into sharp weapons, commonly called shivs, by grinding them against a concrete surface. Even plastics utensils can be fashioned into dangerous weapons in this manner. Although it is sometimes sought to address this problem by preventing the theft of utensils, in practice this proves difficult if not impossible.
Accordingly, it is the object and purpose of the present invention to provide an eating utensil which cannot be used as a weapon or fashioned into a weapon, yet which is nevertheless useful and durable for its ordinary purpose as an eating utensil.